theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Pablo Solis Ledesma/11 Episodios - Los 3 Hermanos - Ultimos Epis - Estare hoy y Mañana!
Este blog es pa' hacer flood y otras cozaz. Ok. Hola, me recuerdan, si soy Pablo. (y) Un pequeño regalo para el wiki. 9 episodios de L3H. :D The Three Brothers: World of LaughyLand Nuestro Atico Arriba (El episodio comienza con los hermanos persiguiendose alrededor de la casa por un muffin de chocolate) Trompit: Dame ese muffin para que viva en un BUEN ESTOMAGO! >:v Patit: No se los voy a dar. Orque: Ese muffin merece un estomago de lujo! >:v Patit: SI! EN EL MIO! (turn down for what, ???) (Los chicos entran en la habitacion de Clynnie, y destruyen. Y despues pasa lo mismo pero con la de los padres) (Los padres y Clynnie y regañan a los chicos) Papa: ALTO!!!! (Los chicos paran en frente de el) Patit: Oh, no. Mama: Oh, si. Estan castigados, pasaran una noche en el atico. Trompit: Oh, vamos. (Hace ojos de perrito) (En el atico...) Trompit: Pos no funciono. :V Orque: Bueno, antes de dormir, hay que limpiar un poco. Patit: Sip! (Patit agarra una escoba y una vela, y va a la parte de atras del atico. La sombra de la vela y cera hacen un monstruo, Patit se asusta e empuja a Trompit, que cae en una caja llena de arañas y sale de ahi) Trompit: Por que me empujaste? Patit: Estooo, por nada. (Orque esta limpiando con un plumero un armario, que abre y hay un esqueleto. El esqueleto estornuda) Orque: Salud Esqueleto: Gracias. (Orque sale corriendo y choca contra la pared) (Despues, los chicos estan listos y deciden bajar la cama para dormir. Se acuestan, detras de Trompit, esta el armario, de donde sale un esqueleto y da vuelta en la cama. Los pies del esqueleto estan en la cara de Orque) Orque: Trompit, QUITA TUS PIES! Trompit: Yo no tengo mis pies en tu cara. (Los dos miran al esqueleto y salen disparados por el aire. Patit se despierta y se esconde bajo la sabana. Trompit tira el esqueleto por la ventana) (Los chicos estan en su cama, pero viene un grupo de hormigas y la sube, aplastando a los chicos. Las hormigas preparan botes de pintura, los chicos logran escapar pero las hormigas tiran la pintura en los chicos y se van) (Los chicos se frustran, agarran pistolas y se disparan, pero sus cerebros son pequeños y la bala no paso. Asi que corren escapando de la casa, atravesando la pared) La Vida con Esposa (El episodio empieza en un club en un callejon, llamado "Catty-Casanovas", donde Nini, Manchas y Michi estan durmiendo. De pronto, Michi se despierta y ve la lista de "Mujeres para CASANOVEAR", donde aparece una llamada Nolly Cat Mrs, Michi ve su direccion) (En un departamento, se escucha el timbre que suena, Nolly abre la puerta y esta Michi) Michi: Oh!! Mi pequeño pichon, veamos nosotros dos el amanecer. (Michi besa en la mano a Nolly) (Unas horas despues, Nolly le muestra a Michi su...HIJO?!) Michi: QUIEN ES?! (Michi agarra una pistola y apunta. Nolly con una escoba le quita la pistola) Nolly: Estas DEMENTE?!, Es tu hijo! Michi: Hijo, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD, Khe wea? Nolly: Como lo escuchaste y hoy tendras que cuidarlo tu! Michi: NOOOO!!!!!!! Ok. (Luego, Nolly se va y el hijo se esconde detras del sofa donde esta sentado Michi. Agarra un boton electrizador y le da la mano a Michi. Michi queda electrocutado) (Michi persigue a su hijo y tiene la idea de vestirse como Santa Claus/El Viejito Pascuero/Papa Noel) (Michi agarra una soga y pone una ventana por la soga. Luego, viene el hijo y Michi sube) Michi: Feliz Navidad a Todos! (Michi le da un regalo a su hijo, que tiene un guante de box que lo golpea) Hijo: (dolorido) Oh, Santa, yo tambien tengo un regalo para ti (El regalo lo abre Michi y es una dinamita que explota en su cara. Michi aparece desmayado, el Hijo se para arriba de el. Nolly llega y ve a los dos) Nolly: Vaya, ahora lo he visto todo. (Nolly agarra una pistola y se dispara) Los Gauchos de Oro (El episodio empieza en una carretilla, donde Orque, Patit y Trompit, tres gauchos, van al viejo Oeste) Orque: Tres gauchos se van al oeste, talvez nos confundimos y vamos al este. Patit: Pero hay algo que nunca hay que olvidar. Los 3: Y es que una pistola hay que llevar. (Los chicos beben mate) Orque: El Mate es rico para un viaje. (Los chicos llegan a un pueblo del oeste) Orque: Llegamos! (Los chicos bajan de la caretilla) (Luego, se sientan en unos escalones) Trompit: Ah, el viejo oeste. (Luego, aparece el sheriff, que anuncia) Sheriff: Hola a Todos! Ciudadanos: HOLA! Sheriff: Queria anunciar un sorteo, el que mas oro traiga a la comisaria, estara en el puesto de Guardia, que siempre acompaña al sheriff. (Los ojos de los chicos se agrandan) Trompit: ACOMPAÑAR! Patit: AL Orque: SHERIFF! (Los tres corren hacia una mina, Trompit pone cantidad de Oro en una carro, pero Trompit se va en el carro y sale de la mina) Trompit: Jaja (Patit aparece y detiene a Trompit) Patit: Oiga! Trompit: Que paso! Patit: Paso el limite de velocidad indicada, esto cuesta todo el oro que tenga. (Trompit se lo da. Patit se va, Trompit pone una cara de tristeza y muestra un cartel que dice "SOY UN SOQUETE") (Patit esta escapando y Orque se lleva la bolsa. Trompit lo amenaza con una pistola y Orque le da el oro, y queda como burro, vuelve a ser normal) (Orque pone dinamita atras de Patit, que esta en un poste, pero Trompit llega y la dinamita explota, lastimando a los 3 dejandolos en el suelo) Sheriff: Tenemos un ganador!!! (El ganador es un perro blanco pequeño, y agarra un microfono) Perro: Saben, estoy feliz. FIN Problema de Cachorrito (Un camion de "Canine-Catcher Company" lllega, de ahi, bajan los chicos, que son atrapadores de perros) Trompit: Bueno, hay que buscar algun perro, vamos chicos! (Los chicos encuentran un cachorro, y empiezan a perseguirse, hasta que el padre del cachorrito los ve. El agarra a Orque.) Orque: AYUDA!!!! CHICOS!!! AYUDA!!!. (El perro convierte a Orque en un acordeon, y lo tira a un tacho de basura) (Trompit y Patit siguen intentando atrapar al cachorrito. Patit esta en una esquina, sigue, pero sin querer pone la red en la cabeza del padre del cachorrito. El padre agarra a Patit y le golpea con la red atravesandolo y lo tira al lado del basurero) (Trompit encuentra al cachorro y lo persigue. El cachorro salta por una cerca, donde hay un patio lleno de gatos, el cachorro escapa, pero todos los gatos arañan a Trompit) (Trompit sale todo rasguñado) Trompit: Odio a los perritos. Trompit: Muy bien, DONDE ESTA ESA BOLSA DE PULGAS!!!??? (El perrito esta escondiendose detras de Trompit. El lo ve y lo persigue, sin embargo, se topa con el padre, Trompit queda blanco y asustado) Trompit: Yo solo....EEEH-EEE...YO SOLO. AHUYU-AYUH. EH, SOLO-SOLO-SOLO. (Trompit se desmaya) Perro: Estos no duraron mucho, apenas duraron 18 reglones. :V (Luego, en una patineta esta El tacho de basura, Patit con la red arriba y Trompit, en otra patineta, esta como una estatua, que dice "TROMPIT: ASTADITUS POR LOS CANINUTUS LADRUS") (El perro guiñea a la pantaña) El Enemigo de Texas (El episodio comienza con Patit y Kimb, ladrones en un pueblo del viejo oeste. Salen disparando) Patit: Nadie llame a la caballerria! (disparo, disparo) (Luego, los dos se escapan en caballo) (Al dia siguiente, el sheriff Trompit esta leyendo el periodico. Dice "PATIT Y KIMB VUELVEN A ATACAR: PODRIAN HACERLO HOY MISMO DE NUEVO") Trompit: ORQUE! (Orque, el guardia, llega) Trompit: Vamos a la cantina a tomar un poco. Orque: Por? Trompit: Para olvidar los problemas. Orque: Ok. (Salen de la comisaria y entran en la Cantina Gran Cerveza) Trompit: Hola cantinero! Cantinero: Hola, sheriff! Que quiere hoy? Trompit: Quiero dos cervezas para mi, una para mi y otra para mi compañero. Cantinero: Muy bien. (El cantinero las trae) Cantinero: Aqui tiene. Trompit. Gracias (Afuera, llegan Patit y Kimb, entran en una casa departamental, y amenzan al dueño con una pistola) Kimb: DANOS UNA HABITACION LIBRE O TE VUELO LOS SESOS! Y NO LE DIGAS A NADIE! (En la habitacion, Kimb y Patit estan es su cama, Kimb abre su ojo derecho para ver por la ventana, y ve al dueño llendo a la comisaria, Kimb agarra su pistola y dispara) Kimb: Yo se lo dije. (Luego, Kimb y Patit entran en Cantina Gran Cerveza) (Disparan, ven a Trompit. Kimb amenaza a Trompit con un arma) Kimb: DAME TODO TU ORO YA O TE MATO! (Trompit se nega y Kimb dispara, pero la pistola dispara por atras por que es una "PISTOLA TRAMPA MARCA AMEX") Kimb: HAY ES LA OCTAVA VEZ QUE ME CONFUNDO!!! (Kimb y Patit salen disparando, Patit va y se esconde detras de un bebedero para caballos. Orque lo ve y la bala rompe su pelo, y se pinta con color negro) (Kimb esta escondido detras de un poste, pero cae en un bebedero de agua) (Los 4 se persiguen. Patit ve una pata chica vaquera, y vuela hasta ella, pero se cae. Ahi aparece un diablo pato cupido) Cupido: Oye! Agarra esta flecha y mata al sheriff, asi la conquistaras. (Patit intenta dispararle a Trompit y Orque pero le da continuamente en el trasero a Kimb) (Orque los persigue pero tiene una idea) (Orque entra en la cantina y sale con dos barriles. Sube en un techo y se los tira a Patit y Kimb) (En la cantina, Trompit, Orque y la pata vaquera estan siendo admirados por todos) Trompit: Como estaran esos dos en la prision? Orque: No lo se, pero estamos seguros. (En la prision, Kimb esta enfadado, pero Patit se quiere suicidar) Patit: Todo va...mal! (Kimb se tapa y se escucha un disparo) Kimb: Bueno, talvez por eso no hacen tantas peliculas del Viejo Oeste. :V Dar un Pastel Los Pequeños Mexicanos Caballeros Hambrientos El Peligro de los Trabajos Categoría:Entradas